1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an orthopedic surgical device, and more particularly, to a laminar hook insertion device.
2. Background of Related Art
Spinal implant systems have been developed to achieve immobilization of vertebral bodies of the spine in a particular spatial relationship to correct spinal irregularities and to restore stability to traumatized areas of the spine. These spinal implant systems may be classified as anterior, posterior, or lateral implants. As the classification suggests, lateral and anterior assemblies are coupled to the anterior portion of the spine, which is the sequence of vertebral bodies. Posterior implants are attached to the back of the spinal column, generally by coupling to the pedicles via screws, or by means of hooks which attach under the lamina and entering into the central canal. In either case, the implants generally include elongate support rod elements which are coupled to the screws or hooks to immobilize several sequential vertebrae, for example to hold them stable so that adjacent bones may be fused with bone graft.
Such hook and rod assemblies generally include a plurality of hooks having rounded blade portions, flat extending members of which are inserted posteriorly under the lamina between the transverse process and the spinous process. The hooks further include upper body portions to which the support rod may be coupled. The rod extends along the axis of the spine, coupling to each of a plurality of hooks via receiving portions of their bodies. The aligning influence of the rod forces the spine to which it is affixed, to conform to a more proper shape.
It has been identified, however, that a considerable difficulty may be associated with inserting hooks under sequential lamina along a misaligned curvature and simultaneously precisely aligning their rod receiving portions with the rod to receive the rod therethrough without distorting, tilting, rotating, or exerting undesired translational forces on the hooks. Correction of this difficulty requires the time consuming and difficult tasks of reshaping the rods or repositioning the hooks, each of which is understood to require considerably longer operating time, which is known to increase the incidence of complications associated with surgery. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that facilitates the process of inserting hooks under sequential lamina.